Just Breathe
by Thn0715
Summary: When Hotch finally breaks, Rossi is there to put the pieces back together. Warning - SLASH! Hotch/Rossi. Chapter 1 is rated T. Chapters 2 and 3 are rated M. *** 2X WINNER - BEST H/Ro FIC  Tie , BEST SLASH ROMANCE - 2010 PROFILER'S CHOICE CM FANFIC AWARDS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again my fine friends! Ok, so I'm stepping way outside my comfort zone on this one. Way, way, WAY outside my comfort zone. Like…so far away my comfort zone is on another planet!!! But after having a discussion with a dear friend, this story just would not leave my head. It drove me to distraction so I had to write it. This is my first, and very likely my only attempt at a slash fic. (WrenWing…this is ALL your fault!!! LOL!) I do feel that a few warnings are in order before we get started…**

_**Warning 1**_**: SLASH! This is the beginnings of a Hotch/Rossi relationship. Chapter one is mostly a hurt/comfort chapter and is rated T. It can be read on it's own as a one-shot if slash isn't your thing. **

_**Warning 2**_**: Chapters 2 and 3 will most definitely be rated M! This will get explicit, so if this isn't your cup of tea, please stop here! And I know some of my readers are a bit young, so **_**please**_** mind the rating!!!**

**A/N 2: I also feel I should add that I am a heterosexual female so I have absolutely NO experience with this stuff whatsoever! My only knowledge comes from reading other slash fics, so I hope this is at least a somewhat accurate portrayal. I'd love to know what you think. (I was so nervous about this fic that I almost did not post it!)**

**Okay, I think that's enough. So here we go! Enjoy…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Just Breathe...**_

Everyone was amazed that he hadn't lost it yet. They expected any minute to see him break. This case hit way too close to home for all of them, but for him it was like reliving hell. Young mothers murdered, leaving behind grieving husbands who were suddenly single fathers. Yet somehow he'd persevered. He'd made it through gut wrenching interviews with each father. Each member had their doubts when he said he wanted to conduct the interviews himself, but they didn't argue. They knew it was something he needed to do. Rossi went with him, keeping a constant watch, waiting for that fragile moment when this would all become too much. But he remained strong as usual, that is until their visit with the final victim's husband. The man was angry, and rightfully so. When he stood and yelled that they had no idea how he felt, Hotch looked at the floor and replied, "Yes. I do." He looked up at the man and told him a shortened version of how he'd lost his world. The man cried and apologized. He shook Rossi's hand as they were leaving. He hugged Hotch and thanked him for their efforts.

Outside, Hotch handed Rossi the keys to the SUV. "I can't drive right now."

They got in the car silently. Rossi looked over at Hotch before pulling away from the curb. Hotch was sitting with his head leaned back against the seat with his eyes closed tightly. He was taking very shaky deep breaths trying to force down his emotions. Rossi shook his head but didn't say anything. As he drove he called Morgan.

"We're done. We're heading back to the hotel."

"How's he doing?"

He stole another glance at Hotch. "He's…hanging in there."

Morgan knew what that little hesitation in Rossi's answer meant. He rubbed the back of his head and took a deep breath. "He's breaking, isn't he?"

Rossi sighed. "This last one was hard, Morgan. He's struggling." He felt sure Hotch wasn't hearing this conversation. He was trapped in his own personal hell. Made more evident when he glanced across and watched as Hotch loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt, gasping for breath.

"Okay," Morgan sighed. "Take care of him, Rossi."

"I will."

Rossi hung up and risked another glance at Hotch who was still sitting with his eyes closed. He pressed a little harder on the gas, needing to get them back to the hotel sooner rather than later.

Hotch didn't open his eyes until the car stopped in front of the hotel. Rossi was standing next to the passenger door. "Come on."

They walked in silence through the hallways to their hotel room. Rossi opened the door, dropped his bag on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Hotch barely made it in the door. He let the door close behind him, but as soon as he was alone, he broke.

Rossi came out of the bathroom to find Hotch slumped on the floor against the door with his head between his knees, his hands threaded through his hair, sobbing. His breaths were coming in short bursts and he was physically shaking. Rossi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It tore at his heart to see his friend in this much pain. He did the only thing he could think to do. He sat down next to Hotch, facing him, and put his arms around him pulling him close.

"Shhh," he whispered. "I've got you. Just breathe. Just breathe."

Rossi held him tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Hotch latched onto Rossi's arm as if it were a lifeline, the only thing keeping him from absolute darkness. He could hear Rossi's soothing voice as the sobs wracked his body. "I've got you. You're okay. Just breathe."

Time seemed to be suspended. Who knows how long they sat in front of the door. Rossi never wavered. He continued to comfort his friend, never letting go. He kept whispering to him, reassuring him that he was okay, reminding him to breathe, that he wasn't alone. After several minutes, Hotch began to calm down. He was finally able to take some deep breaths. He moved his head to rest it on Rossi's shoulder. He was suddenly exhausted. But there was something else there, something comforting in Rossi's presence that made him feel less lonely, like somebody cared. Rossi reached up and ran his hand through Hotch's hair. He was surprised when Hotch seemed to nuzzle closer into his neck. He continued to hold him close, afraid if he let go Hotch would crumble.

Something else happened that Rossi wasn't expecting. Hotch finally lifted his head off his shoulder, still a bit tentative, and brushed a soft kiss against his lips. It sent thrills through Rossi's body, but he knew he had to stop what was happening.

"Hotch," he whispered. But instead of stopping, he kissed him again. Rossi put his hand to Hotch's cheek.

"Aaron, I need you to listen to me for a minute." He spoke softly after catching his breath. "My bisexuality has never been a secret from you, neither have my feelings toward you. And Lord knows I want this. But I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want you doing something you're going to regret in the morning. If all you want is one night, I'm okay with that. If you want more, then we'll take it day by day. But you have to be sure, Aaron. I won't do this if I think for one second you're going to regret it. I don't think I could handle it."

He kept eye contact with Aaron the whole time. With their emotions running so high he needed to make sure Aaron understood what was happening. To his surprise Aaron kissed him again. He rested his forehead against Dave's and he still had a grip on his arm, though not as intense. He needed to feel Dave close to him. He needed that human connection.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Aaron whispered, his voice still shaky from his emotional break.

"You're not alone, Aaron," Dave whispered back, pulling him closer. "You'll never be alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again friends! I hope you are enjoying this little journey. Special thanks to those of you who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. You are all awesome! Just a little reminder…from here on out, this story is officially rated M! **

**

* * *

  
**

Aaron leaned in and kissed him again. This time the kiss lingered. Rossi began to stroke Aaron's cheek. Aaron brought one hand up to rest against Dave's chest, his other still holding onto his arm. Finally their kiss broke when they both needed air.

"Aaron," Dave uttered, looking at Aaron with so much admiration and a little concern. He'd wanted this for so long. But never thought he'd actually get the chance to show Aaron, even just for one night, how much he truly cared for him. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

For the first time in months, Aaron smiled. His eyes darkened as he met Dave's gaze. "I'm sure."

That was all Dave needed to hear. He kissed him hungrily, passionately. One hand went into Aaron's hair, the other stroked up and down his back. Aaron returned the kiss just as hungrily. Finally releasing his grip on his arm, he moved one hand to the back of Dave's neck and rested the other on his hip. Dave moved his lips to Aaron's neck, kissing a trail from just behind his ear to his Adam's apple. His hand caressed his cheek, slowly making its way down Aaron's chest. His breath hitched as Dave's fingers removed his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait," Aaron choked out, clutching Dave's hand.

"Are you okay?" Dave looked at him concerned.

"I'm okay. It's just," he hesitated, standing with his back against the door. "The scars."

Dave stood, looked at him and smiled. He was relieved Aaron wasn't backing out. He thought Aaron was about to shut down, or worse, run. Dave wouldn't be able to handle that. Scars he could deal with. Aaron just needed some reassurance.

"It's like I told Prentiss and Morgan a few weeks ago. Scars tell us where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going. Your scars are a reminder now, a reminder that you fought and lived. Now you only have to continue to do so. You've been in hell for too long, Aaron. Let me bring you back."

As he spoke he finished unbuttoning Aaron's shirt and rested his hand against his abdomen, where the longest of his scars resided. Aaron covered Dave's hand with his own. Maybe now the scars would mean something other than pain. Dave moved his hands to Aaron's shoulders and pushed his shirt off. He stood closer and placed a kiss on the scar on the left side of his chest, just above his heart. He continued to kiss each scar individually, trying to take away the pain and replace it with something more, like hope. After he kissed each of Aaron's scars, he stood and kissed him again, this time tenderly. He took Aaron's hand and moved them away from the door towards the bed.

They stopped beside the bed and looked at each other. Aaron looked very nervous. Dave removed his own shirt, took Aaron's hand and placed it on his chest. "It's okay to touch me."

Aaron chuckled. "I know." A slight blush covered his face. "I've just never done this before."

Dave smiled. "I know." He caressed Aaron's cheek. "I meant what I said. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to. I just…"

Dave put a finger to his lips. "Tonight is about letting me take care of you, Aaron. If you decide you want more, then we'll take it a step at a time until you feel comfortable. But tonight all you have to do is lie down and let me take care of you."

They leaned into each other and kissed again. It started tenderly but didn't take long to progress to ravenous, neither seeming able to get enough of each other. Aaron's nervousness seemed to evaporate at Dave's touch. Their excitement levels increased exponentially as both men caressed each other's bodies, both reaching for each other's belts at the same time. Both men groaned at the same time as the pressure against their erections was removed. Once they were out of their pants, Dave guided Aaron down on to the bed and stretched out next to him.

He trailed kisses across Aaron's neck, nipping at his earlobe and sucking gently. Aaron's hand went to the back of Dave's neck, playing with his hair, while the other hand rubbed his back and side, coming to rest at the small of his back as Dave elicited a moan from Aaron's lips when his hands made their way down his chest.

"You like that, huh?" Dave uttered as he ran his thumb across Aaron's nipple. Aaron sucked in a sharp breath. Dave chuckled and continued to play on Aaron's chest, sucking and toying with his nipples. He continued to toy with Aaron's body, drawing moans of pleasure from his lips, purposefully avoiding the one spot where he knew Aaron wanted his touch the most. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. He had all of Aaron's nerve endings on edge.

"Dave," Aaron was nearly begging. Dave couldn't help but smile. He shifted to hover over Aaron and lowered his body slowly, letting their erections come into contact. Aaron's hips jerked involuntarily as his breathing became more ragged. "God," he managed to get out. Dave chuckled and continued to kiss him.

"You are so responsive, Aaron. How long has it been for you?"

Aaron chuckled. "Too long." Two years at least. He hadn't been with anyone since he and Haley separated.

Aaron let his hands roam freely over Dave's body while Dave continued to grind against him. When his hand reached his ass, Dave let out a groan and buried his face in Aaron's neck.

"You like that, huh?" Aaron teased, sending Dave's own words back at him. Dave responded by sucking on Aaron's neck, then moving off him to slide down his body. Aaron whimpered at the loss of friction until he realized what Dave was about to do. His heart raced and his breathing sped up.

Dave positioned himself between Aaron's legs, placing one hand firmly on his hip while the other took his shaft. He began to stroke him lightly, sending shivers of pleasure up Aaron's spine. Dave looked up with a gleam in his eye. Aaron's eyes were closed in anticipation. "Aaron, look at me." Dave urged. Aaron did, seeing Dave grinning from ear to ear, still holding him in his hand. "Are you ready for this?" All words escaped him at that moment. He nodded in agreement. At that moment Dave gave him a light squeeze. Aaron's head fell back as he let the sensations take over his body.

Dave took that as a good sign and licked up Aaron's shaft from base to tip. Aaron's hips jerked as an audible gasp left his lips. "Da…Dave," his words caught in his throat as his breathing hitched. Dave continued his slow pleasurable torture, licking him up and down, briefly stopping to pay special attention to the tip before taking Aaron into his mouth and sucking gently. "Aaahh…" Aaron managed to whimper out as he gripped the sheets at his sides. Dave was good! While Dave sucked he continued to hold Aaron's hips, stroking lightly across the bone with his thumb. He had Aaron whimpering and writhing beneath him. He couldn't believe this was real. He'd wanted to pleasure Aaron for so long and now it was actually happening! He relished every second of it.

He wasn't sure if Aaron was ready to take that final step, but he wanted so badly to feel him around him, to feel Aaron's tight body convulsing, squeezing him, sending him into oblivion. Aaron's hands were now in his hair, encouraging him to keep going. He was close, so close. Dave had Aaron at the brink of ecstasy, but then he stopped. Aaron groaned. What was Dave trying to do to him? He was so, so close! "Uungh, Dave!"

Dave made his way back up Aaron's body, kissing and caressing as he went. Aaron's eyes were still clenched. The pressure now residing in his groin nearly unbearable. Dave's own erection throbbed painfully at the lack of attention. He stroked Aaron's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"How far do you want me to go, Aaron?" Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Dave, whose eyes were black with desire. "I'll go ahead and end it for you here if you want, but I'm going to be honest. I want you so badly right now. I've wanted you for a long time. I want to feel you around me. But only if you think you're ready for that. If you're not ready, that's okay. We'll just keep going as we are. But if you're willing…"

Aaron kissed him with every ounce of passion coursing through his body. As if that kiss wasn't enough to inform Dave of his answer, he whispered breathlessly in his ear. "I want to feel you too. Please, Dave. I want this." He kissed him hungrily again before adding one more thing. "I need this. I need you." Dave was elated to hear Aaron actually vocalize that and lunged at his lips, kissing him with more emotion that either had exhibited before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here we are at the end of our little journey. I hope you've enjoyed this. I must admit it was a lot of fun to write, even though very nerve wracking! Thanks again to WrenWing for dropping this little idea into my head. This story is dedicated to you, my friend! And a special thanks to those who have reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. You guys keep me writing! You're awesome! Last chapter. Enjoy the ride!!! Remember…still rated M!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Don't move," Dave whispered as he shifted off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Aaron's breath was still ragged from Dave's earlier ministrations. He watched as Dave went to his go bag and pulled out a small bottle of lubrication.

"You actually travel with that?"

"I'm a bachelor, Aaron. You never know when you might need it…like now, for instance." He smiled up at Aaron, who was starting to blush again. He brought the bottle back to the bed and climbed on top of Aaron, kissing and licking his abdomen, chest, all the way back to his mouth, bringing all of his nerve endings back to the edge. So many sensations flowed through Aaron's body, he couldn't help but moan under Dave's touch.

"I should warn you," Dave uttered with a bit of concern in his voice. "This is gonna hurt a little bit. Are you okay with that?"

"Pain isn't necessarily a bad thing. It lets you know you're alive."

Aaron reached down between them and firmly stroked Dave's shaft. "Oh, God!" It was Dave's turn to be panting, as all his coherent thought seemed to disappear. He bucked against Aaron's hand as he stroked, stopping at the tip to rub his thumb lightly over the surface. He wasn't going to last long if Aaron kept that up. Finally, begrudgingly, Dave took Aaron's hand from his shaft and held it in his own. He struggled to catch his breath.

"I have to be able to control myself here, Aaron. The last thing I want to do it hurt you."

Aaron brought his hand to cup Dave's cheek. "You're not going to hurt me. I trust you."

Dave kissed him again, then popped the top off the bottle and coated his fingers. He settled next to Aaron, pressing soft kisses along his jaw as he coaxed his legs apart. He brought his hand down slowly as he whispered in his ear. "Try not to tense. Just breathe. You have to let me in." He put a small amount of pressure against Aaron's entrance before pushing in. Aaron's breath hitched when he felt Dave's finger against him. Dave began to press slowly in. "Aaahhh…" Aaron groaned. He clinched his eyes shut trying to put the pain out of his mind.

"Breathe, Aaron. Just breathe through it. Let your body relax." Dave ran his free hand through Aaron's hair and continued to kiss his neck. Aaron let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was shaky at best, but soon regulated as his body began to adjust. When Dave felt him begin to relax he began slowly moving his finger in and out. He watched Aaron's face as the pain diminished into pleasure. Aaron began to moan as Dave continued to prepare him.

"You ready for more?" Dave asked. He wanted to make sure not to move too fast. Aaron nodded, his voice leaving him long ago. Dave pulled out and pushed back in, this time with two fingers. Aaron's head pushed back against the pillows and he hissed sharply as the pain returned. He once again clinched his eyes tightly and this time gripped Dave's shoulder. "You okay?" Aaron nodded shakily, taking short, staggered breaths. Once again his body adjusted and Dave began to move his hand slowly, methodically. He spread his fingers, drawing a whimper from Aaron, who then surprised him by rolling his hips to meet Dave's movements. Dave smiled. Aaron was really getting into this.

He took Aaron's enthusiasm as a sign to add a third finger. This time he kissed him as he entered in an effort to distract him. Aaron kissed him hard, then broke it with a gasp as the pain hit him. He gasped several times as Dave stilled his hand and waited once again for Aaron to relax. He once again had a tight grip on Dave's arm. "I'm gonna have bruises in the morning," he teased. "Long….sleeves," Aaron managed to get out. Dave chuckled and nuzzled close to Aaron's neck, slowly working his fingers in and out. As Aaron's body once again began to relax, Dave sped up and pushed deeper, eventually hitting that sweet spot. Aaron's eyes shot open. "Oh, God! Dave!" His breathing went ragged and he whimpered. "Do…that…again." Dave grinned like a Cheshire cat. "My pleasure," he responded and stroked again, this time bringing a soft cry from Aaron's lips.

Dave couldn't stand it anymore. His entire body ached with the need for release. And watching Aaron writhing beside him wasn't helping. He was going to blow if he didn't act soon. He slowly pulled out and reached for the bottle, generously coating his shaft. Aaron watched with wide eyes. Dave was well endowed, as many a rumor had suggested. He knew this was going to hurt, but man, he wanted this. He wanted this more than he ever thought possible.

Dave settled his body between Aaron's legs, letting his tip rest at his entrance. "Are you ready?" he whispered. Aaron leaned up and kissed him. "I trust you." With that, Dave began to push his way in. After all that work Aaron was still tight, almost too tight for Dave to handle. He had to concentrate to keep from shooting off immediately. He nuzzled into Aaron's neck reminding himself to go slow. Aaron had a death grip on his shoulders. Dave finally looked up at his face and realized he was holding his breath.

"Breathe, Aaron," he urged with a shaky voice as he pushed forward. "Just breathe."

"Nnnnnngh! Aaaaaah!"

Dave stilled. "Do you want me to stop?"

Aaron's voice trembled. "N...No. No. Just…just give me…a minute." Dave remained still inside of him, running a soothing hand through Aaron's hair and kissing him softly. "I'm sorry," he gently whispered. "I know it hurts. We can stop if you want."

Aaron took a few more shaky breaths. "It's…okay. It's…easing up…a bit." He managed to kiss Dave back. "Just…go slow."

"Open your eyes," Dave urged. Aaron did, and met Dave's gaze, which was filled with pure fire and passion for him. Dave began to move slowly, only bringing himself about half way out before pushing in again. He gently kissed along Aaron's jaw with each new thrust. It didn't take long for Aaron to respond. He began rolling his hips in time to Dave's thrusts. Dave felt his body loosen and decided to step up the intensity. He pulled nearly all the way out and lunged forward, causing Aaron to grip him tightly again and gasp loudly. Encouraged by Aaron's reaction, he did it again. He alternated short thrusts and long lunges and had Aaron quivering beneath him, practically begging for more.

He felt Aaron's hand slip between them, grabbing hold of his own throbbing erection, stroking in time to Dave's movements. Dave shifted his weight slightly to prop himself up on one arm and brought his other hand to entwine with Aaron's. Together they stroked to the now familiar rhythm as both their breathing became more hitched and unsteady. Dave groaned as he felt Aaron's body shake and begin to tighten around him, and Aaron's whimpers grew louder as he moved closer and closer to ecstasy. Dave sped up his thrusts as Aaron sped up their hands, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge.

"Dave…I…I'm…"

"Just let go…Aaron. Don't…hold back. Let go."

"Aaah! Aaah…aaaaahhhh!" Aaron's orgasm hit with such power and fury that Aaron saw stars. Strangled cries escaped his lips as every muscle in his body convulsed. Feeling Aaron's release on his hand and feeling his body convulsing around him was all it took to send Dave into oblivion. He let out an almost primal groan as his release flooded Aaron's body. His body finally spent, Dave collapsed on top of Aaron as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Dave eased out slowly and curled beside Aaron, resting his hand on his chest. Both men were sweaty and exhausted, and their hearts were racing. They lay together for several minutes before Dave regained the ability to speak. He leaned up and kissed Aaron softly and chuckled. "We need to clean you up. I'll be right back." Aaron didn't open his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless, imagining what he must look like with his release still all over his stomach. Dave returned a moment later with a wet washcloth and cleaned him up. He took the washcloth back to the bathroom and came back to stretch out alongside Aaron, once again resting his hand on his chest. Aaron covered Dave's hand with his own.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

Aaron turned his sleepy gaze to Dave. There was a deep caring in Aaron's eyes that Dave hadn't seen in years. It made him smile.

"I'm okay. No regrets."

Dave let out a sigh of relief. "Good. You should try to get some sleep."

Aaron nodded and rolled to his side, facing away from him. Dave started to get up when he heard Aaron speak.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave."

Dave lay against Aaron's back and wrapped one arm securely, protectively, around his chest. He placed a soft kiss on Aaron's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

It didn't take long for Aaron's breathing to even out and his body to completely relax. Dave waited a few minutes to make sure he was asleep before saying the one thing he'd wanted to say for what felt like an eternity. He uttered the simple phrase before fading off to sleep.

"I love you."


	4. Epilogue

**Thn's A/N****: SURPRISE!!!!! You thought we were done, didn't you? I cannot take credit for this wonderful epilogue. This was written by my wonderful Hotch-twin, WrenWing. You are made of awesomeness, my friend! We hope you all enjoy this little bonus chapter. And a very special thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. We've been pleasantly surprised and very humbled.**

**WrenWing's A/N****: I would like to thank the wonderful Thn for writing this saucy story. I am very lucky to call her my friend, and have been fortunate indeed to share in her inspiration.**

* * *

Hotch awoke to the sun on his face. He felt more relaxed than he had in years, his body still humming from Rossi's touch. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he allowed himself a little smile. He had felt so safe, so _loved_ in Rossi's arms, and it had been so long since he'd known those emotions. He had kept the need for them locked up, deep down inside him, always keeping his personal feelings in check.

Now Hotch felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. The passion that Rossi had shown him had broken something in Hotch and he felt a surge of raw emotion as he remembered the look in Rossi eyes as he'd held him last night. He'd fallen asleep almost immediately with the weight of Rossi's arm around his waist.

He wasn't sure how long he'd slept before the nightmare came. It had felt so real, the faces of those murdered women begging him for help and he had jolted awake, feeling the sweat on his flushed skin. Then Rossi was there, clutching him tightly. He held on to him as the images from the dream faded away and he pulled back slightly to look into Rossi's eyes.

"It's okay, Aaron, I've got you." Rossi leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, rubbing his thumb along Hotch's jaw.

"I'm glad you're here." Hotch managed a little smile and returned the kiss, his mouth grazing along Rossi's lower lip. They exchanged kisses without speaking again, their faces bumping softly against one another's. Rossi pulled Hotch down on to the mattress and wrapped his arms around him. Hotch lay his head against Rossi's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat against his cheek. Slowly he fell back to sleep in the warmth of Rossi's embrace.

Now, Hotch stretched his long frame and sighed. It was then that he realized he no longer felt the heat of Rossi's body behind him. He turned his head and heard the shower running in the bathroom. His mind quickly supplied an image of Rossi standing naked under the spray, the water cascading over his body. He could feel himself begin to harden in response to the picture in his mind. Hotch felt a determined heat deep in his belly.

Hotch slipped naked out of bed and padded silently across the room, his eyes falling on the clothes they had so hastily torn off. A smile crept across his face as he stepped into the bathroom, the sound of his movements drowned out under the sound of the water. He could see the shape of Rossi's body behind the curtain and Hotch took a steadying breath. He pulled the curtain back at the far end, just enough to allow him to step into the tub. Rossi hadn't heard him come in and he stood under the spray, facing away from him, and running his fingers through his hair as he rinsed it. Hotch stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Rossi from behind, one splaying across his chest, the other closing around his shaft. He heard Rossi's breath catch and felt a moan vibrate where his chest pressed up against his back. Rossi dropped his head back to rest on Hotch's shoulder and brought his fingers to intertwine with the younger man's against his chest while his other hand braced against the tile.

"Good morning," Hotch murmured against Rossi's ear. A smile curled along Rossi's lips as his eyes drifted shut against the sensation of having Hotch's hand stroking him. Hotch leaned down to Rossi's wet shoulder, kissing and licking the water drops from his skin. His already half hard arousal began to swell as it was pressed tightly between their bodies. Hotch kept his strokes languid at first, using the time to explore the back of Rossi's neck with his mouth.

Rossi leaned into his touch, the blood rushing to his shaft as it throbbed in Hotch's hand. He remembered how Hotch had responded to him last night, how he had finally allowed himself to be taken care of and feel pleasure at Rossi's hands.

But now he sensed something else in Hotch, despite the slow pull on his flesh, the languid kisses being placed across his skin. He could feel a heat simmering under Hotch's skin, barely contained, held in check by Hotch's iron will.

Rossi could feel Hotch's restraint, the almost tentative way that he held him. He knew Hotch was holding back. But whether it was from the newness of this, or Hotch's hesitation at being the one to take the lead he didn't know.

Rossi wouldn't push him, he would let Hotch take it at his own pace, even if the desire burned through his body like a living thing. He reached his hands back and stroked his fingers along Hotch's thighs. His touch was slow and deliberate, kneading the flesh under his hands.

Hotch felt his control slipping with every touch of Rossi's fingers. He wanted this, wanted Rossi and his desire was building with every sweep along Rossi's skin, with every hitch in his breath.

"Dave…"

Desire coursed through Hotch, but he still felt a lingering fear of what would happen if he let himself take this step, trust again. He hadn't felt able to do that with someone else for so long, let the walls down and expose the deepest parts of himself. He had finally let himself last night, but it had been Rossi leading him then, showing Hotch he could let go with him.

"Aaron, you don't have to hold back. Not with me. I want to feel what you're feeling." Rossi squeezed his hands into his flesh.

Rossi's words ignited a fire in Hotch, and suddenly the need to have Rossi against him was too much. Everything else fell away as Hotch pulled Rossi around, pushing him hard up against the tile. He crushed their mouths together, sliding his tongue into Rossi's mouth. Rossi moaned into the kiss, his hands grabbing at Hotch's shoulders. Hotch gripped Rossi's hips, grinding his swollen shaft against him, feeling the slippery slide of their hot flesh. The friction between their bodies was building and Hotch moved faster, his need blinding him to everything but the feel of Rossi's wet body. Rossi responded instantly to his touch, his hips rocking up against him, sending jolts of electricity through Hotch's body.

Hotch tore his lips away barely long enough to suck in much needed air before he latched on to Rossi's neck, sucking roughly on the soft flesh before licking the bruise away.

He felt more than heard Rossi's sharp intake of breath as he pulled the skin between his teeth, alternately biting and licking his way along his neck and shoulder. Hotch could feel his climax building in him like a growing fire, every slide of his flesh against Rossi's hard shaft bringing him closer to the edge.

Rossi's hand slid up into Hotch's wet hair, a moan escaping him as he felt Hotch's fevered mouth leaving a trail along his wet skin. It was intoxicating to be with Hotch like this, having him in control and know that he wanted this as much as Rossi did.

The intensity of Hotch's thrusts increased, the hot water coursing over them as he kept Rossi's body pinned hard against the wall. Hotch growled low in his throat as he felt the slow burn that had started deep in his belly spread up and out through his body as their hips rocked together, bringing them higher and higher.

"Oh God, Dave…"

His orgasm tore through him, his grip on Rossi's hips tightening as waves of pleasure crashed through him. His breath came in harsh pants as his climax exploded across his body and his eyes squeezed shut, allowing the sensation to burn away any lingering doubts he had.

Finally, the orgasm slowed its roll through him and he grazed his lips lightly across Rossi's kiss swollen mouth, feeling his hot release mix with Rossi's where their skin pressed together. Rossi smiled against Hotch's lips as they breathed into each other. Hotch released his bruising grip and brought his fingertips to brush up along Rossi's sides. They kissed softly, their lips barely touching as their breathing returned to normal and their heartbeats gradually slowed. Hotch lifted his hand and lightly brushed his thumb across the darkening bruise at the base of Rossi's throat.

"Looks like long sleeves aren't going to cut it," Rossi whispered against his cheek. Hotch smiled then, a real smile, and he pressed his forehead against Rossi's.

"This is good…us. It's good."

Rossi felt his heart leap in his chest hearing Hotch refer to them as 'us'. He didn't know how it would be for them after this, but he was willing to take whatever Hotch could give him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips feather light across his, reaching his hand to the back of Hotch's neck. He almost said it then, almost let the words escape, but at the last moment he just smiled and held him close. For now, it was enough.


End file.
